Zilart Mission 16
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} This mission hasn't been implemented yet ---- Walkthrough Note #1: Magic agro inside of Shrine of Ru'Avitau so everyone will need Prism Powders and Silent Oils. Note #2: Someone might need to open the yellow door so that everyone can get past the door. The nearest Monolith to open this yellow door is at this Map at 9/10-I/J of the Shrine of Ru'Avitau. *Head to I-6 in Ru'Aun Gardens and enter Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 2. *Sneak up here. *Head south and follow the path to J-7 past the first yellow door. *Then head west past the second yellow door to the control room with 2 monoliths at H-7. *Use Prism Powders and head south to a room with 2 Dark Elementals. *You no longer need sneak from here. *Head either east or west and follow the cooridors till you come to another room with 2 Dark Elementals at H-10. *Head north and then down the stairs to the Celestial Nexus at H-9. *Group up with your party if you have not already and enter the battle field. *Watch the final cutscene and prepare to battle Eald'narche, who has two forms. 1st Form *Orbitals x 2 - have ~130hp and if defeated, are resummoned quickly. Lullaby works rarely (detector mobs are very resistant, but not entirely immune to it), but Sleep is recommended due to being vastly more reliable. *Exoplates - the armor surrounding Eald'narche. It has about 10000 HP. It does not do melee attacks. Special attacks: ** Cronos Sling: Cone Attack physical damage (~300-600), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Gaea Stream: Single target(?) damage (~200), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Uranos Cascade: AoE physical damage (~200-400), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Phase Shift: 30' AoE physical damage (~600-1300), Stun, Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Used at around 66%, 33% and 0% HP. It gets stronger each time. *Eald'narche - invulnerable to all attacks until the Exoplates is defeated. ** He uses ancient magic and Sleepga II. ** Once the exoplates are gone he has only about 2000 HP. *Suggested strategy - have melee use 2 hour specials to quickly dispose of the Exoplates, while mages stay far enough to avoid being hit by Phase Shift. Sleep the Orbitals as they're not worth attacking. After the Exoplates are gone it only takes a few hits to get Eald'narche to his second form. There is very little time to rest before the second form. Consequently, after the Exoplates are killed, do not immediately attack Eald'narche but rest and recover HP, MP, status (and raise weakness if need be) before finishing off the first stage of the fight. (RIGHT, and get a UN commission in to negotiate a peace treaty with him while you are at it....in other words, how do you heal up if u are under attack?) ** Try to avoid doing anything to Eald'narche until the Exoplates are gone; in particular, pull the Orbitals away before using Sleepga. Let your tank get initial aggro and then tank that way. ** Note that if all the frontliners do not have Utsusemi, burning down the Exoplates quickly as advised above will result in a lot of damage (and likely death) due to Phase Shift spam (which is triggered by Exoplates HP). A wiser approach in such a situation would be to do damage until just before triggering a Phase Shift, then have all melees turn around. Heal up, do damage to trigger the Phase Shift, recover from it, and proceed, repeating for each of the three Phase Shifts. *If you wipe, don't bother to Reraise; you will get aggro wherever you are on the battlefield. 2nd Form *Second form Eald'narche is still pretty weak (~2500 HP), but more annoying. ** He teleports around like Ark Angel TT ** In addition to his ancient magic and Sleepga II, he casts Bindga (and other debuffs?) ** He has a very high melee resistance cut damage by about 75% *** He may also have 75% magic resistance (as Thunder IV was seen to consistently do ~300 damage) ** His melee attacks are Extremely fast, almost as fast as a Monk's Hundred Fists. ** He also uses these special attacks: *** Vortex: 20'(?) AoE low damage (~100), Terror and Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Stellar Burst: AoE low damage (~100) and Silence, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Omega Javelin: Single target damage (~150) and Petrification, absorbed by Utsusemi ** Tanking is hard, hate seems to moves around randomly * Eat Poison Potions and consider stunning some spells. * This battlefield becomes very easy if all players sub Ninja (including mages). Utsusemi can negate a lot of the damaging TP attacks and spells. * After the final cutscene, you appear in Hall of the Gods. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:The fate of Vana'diel awaits you in the Celestial Nexus!